The Return of Senbonzakura
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after his birthright of being clan heir is taken from him by his sister Natsuki. In anger he vows to prove them all wrong and become the strongest there is. Alive Mianto X Kushina. Twin sister jinchuriki. NarutoXSakura main paring. Strong Naruto, non fan girl Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Senbonzakura

**AN: Hey I'm a new author and my name is Morelia97, this is my first fanfic that I've written and I really hope you all really like it. On regards of pairings I usually go with Narusakus like this story. I felt I needed to address that so people don't get confused that I will write any Naruhinas. I do however write Narufemsasuke and Narufemhakus so that's something for anyone, who like those pairings, to look forward to. So thanks for reading and remember to take it easy on the parts that you don't like. Constructive criticism accepted, flamers will be ignored.**

**Summary: Naruto gets the worst news of his life when he learns that his sister, Natsuki, was named clan head even though he was the rightful heir. In anger that his parents would do something like that to him he leaves the leaf village only to return 8 years later stronger than ever before!**

**Pairing: Naruto X Sakura **

**Alive Minato and Kushina, Jinchuriki Natsuki, Shinigami Naruto, Super strong Naruto, Non fan girl Sakura.**

**Story Start!:**

**Chapter One: The Betrayal**

A boy about 8 years old looked on sadly as he kept running deeper into the forests heading further and further away from his home village of Konoha and more importantly, his family. His name was Naruto Namikaze or how likes to be known as now is Naruto Uzumaki. He always knew that his parents favored his sister more than him, it was noticeable to everyone but to them it seemed. Naruto was always intelligent for someone of his age and thanks to it he was able to figure out why his parents seem to always pay more attention to his sister then to him. All he had to do was puppy dog eye Tsunade-baachan and she told him why. After finding out why Natsuki got more attention than him he understood why, but after what they did tonight it seemed that what he thought before wasn't the case. I mean he could deal with the whole ignoring him in favor of his sister thing from his dad since he wasn't always around anyways, but from his mom that really hurt him since he was a bit of a momma's boy.

Naruto finally stopped for some rest in a clearing near a river, when he approached the river he looked down to see his reflection looking back at him. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, with black sandals to match, strapped to his back was his trusty sword that he discovered was actually apart of his soul. The sword was regular katana length, its sheath was black, the guard was a gold rectangle with four straight pieces of gold connecting to make it look like a window. The hilt was wrapped in a purple cloth showing golden triangles all the way down to the gold pommel. After setting his sword down Naruto cleaned his face up with some water before rooking back at his reflection, he looked at his straight blood red hair that was now shoulder length, and his amethyst eyes staring back at his pale complexion. From his mother he had inherited the trade mark Uzumaki red hair, the amethyst colored eyes, his pale complexion, her determination, strong headedness, loyalty to family and friends and from what he also discovered her skill with a sword. From his father he inherited his intellect, skill in ninjutsu, speed, understanding of fuinjusu, his natural aptitude for taijutsu, and also his body and facial structure along with his sensory ability.

He had no idea where to go next, he barely knew anything about where here was, the only place he really knew about was Iwa because it was one of the lessons his parents taught him when they still cared about him. So he knew that he had to steer clear of going east and he was currently going north and since it was October it was getting colder as he went further up north. Naruto had just recently discovered his ability to sense chakra and it seems to be pretty advanced, because he could sense chakra from 500 ft away and he could also feel something else that he found out was that he could also sense emotions through chakra. Thanks to this ability he has been able to steer clear away from any bandits or missing nin that have been near by. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was getting darker.

"_Time to find a good place to set up camp." _Naruto thought. He soon found a nice clearing that had enough trees to give him some shelter of the cold fall winds. First he stopped and sensed the area for any chakra signatures or negative emotions in the area, after not sensing any he soon brought out a scroll and unsealed a tent and sleeping bag. Once that was set up he ventured out to search for firewood and something to eat. Heading further into the forest he was able to find a stream that luckily had fish, grabbing a nearby stick he was in the process of sharpening it when he felt a powerful chakra signature enter his range of detection and the only emotions he felt of of this guy was of anger and hatred.

"_Oh crap, this one is a shinobi, chunin level chakra, meaning that he is of chunin level strength and I can only take on a sixth year academy student at my current level. Plus the emotions I'm sensing off this guy he is most likely a missing ninja." _Naruto thought calmly. He tried keeping himself calm as he tried to remember how to lower his abnormally high chakra levels so that he wouldnt be detected and at the speed the missing nin was moving at he was going to pass by to close for Naruto to do anything unless he wanted to risk exposing himself. Naruto sensed that the nin was now only a 100 yards away from him. Naruto froze and tried staying as still as he possibly could and thanking kami that there was a bush covering him from sight. He felt the missing nin stop for a few moments before taking off again, allowing Naruto to release a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"_I need to get out of here, it isn't safe here anymore."_ he thought. Standing up he began heading back to his little camp site before freezing in place when he felt killing intent wash over him like death's cold embrace. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little brat a by his lonesome. Where's your mommy kid?" he heard a cold voice say as he slowly turned around. "_Where the hell did he come from? I felt him leave the area!" _thought the petrified Naruto as he came face to face to the man he couldve sworn was gone. "Whats the matter kid? Cat got your tongue?" the missing nin taunted. Naruto quickly gave him a once over, the man was at least 5' 10" with black hair and cold gray eyes, he also had a slashed kirigakure headband wrapped around his forehead. He had on a chunin vest along with the rest of kiri's standard chunin outfit on, and a wakizashi strapped to his back.

**AN:First fight scene ever so I really hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't good, criticism welcome!**

The man soon reached behind him and slowly pulled his wakizashi out of its sheathe and settled into a kenjutsu stance. "I see your a swordsmen as well, why don't we see who is better, hmm?" The man asked with a sadistic smile slowly stretching across his face. Naruto glared at the man and with determination pulled out his sword as well and settled into the beginner stance of the ryu kenjutsu style. The only thing his mother ever taught him before he left after their betrayal. He couldn't help but feel ashamed that he couldn't prove his parents wrong and show them that he was just as good if not better than his Natsuki. A feeling of determination filled him as he looked at the missing nin defiantly and promised himself that he would get through this and get even stronger then he initially had planned. Instead of just surpassing his sister his new goal is to now surpass his mother and father and become the strongest ninja in the shinobi world!

Getting bored the missing nin decided that he had given the brat plenty of time to say his last prayers to the world and charged at him at a frightening speed that gave Naruto little to no time to defend as he felt the nin's wakizashi break through his weak guard and slice him from his left shoulder to his right hip. Screaming out in pain Naruto refused to go down as he used his katana to hold himself upright as he shakily stood upright on his two buckling legs. "Heh. Is that all you got?" Naruto challenged. "You got a death wish kid? Because I have no problem with cutting you to shreds you know." replied the missing nin with a sadistic smirk on his face. "_I really need to get out of here, I'm way to outclassed here." _thought the red head.

"Well it's been fun brat but it's time to get this over with. I will be taking that sword though, how a little brat like yourself got a blade like that I don't know but it's time for it to be in the hands of someone who knows how to actually use a sword." he said, preparing to give the final blow. "As if a mediocre ninja like yourself has what it takes to even wield a blade such as this." Naruto replied. "Oh that is it! I _was_ going to give you a quick painless death, but it seems that you just got yourself another hour of hell!" yelled the now very angry missing nin. The nin then stabbed his wakizashi into the ground and rushed forward engaging Naruto in a very onesided taijutsu match.

Naruto tried his best to put up a guard as his opponent relentlessly attacked him without letting up for even a second. After getting kicked into a nearby tree Naruto once more slowly and unsteadily got back on his two feet again and took a kenjutsu stance once again. "Okay brat it's time to end this little game of ours and time for you to say goodnight _permanently_." said the sadistic missing nin as he began weaving through hand signs. "**Katon: Endan!**"he yelled out as a bullet of fire the size of a horse came flying towards him, time seemed to slow down as the fireball got closer. "_Is this it? Is this all I have to offer? I won't even live long enough to show my parents they were wrong. Will they even care that I'm gone? No! I can't die here! I refuse to die here!"_ Naruto thought defiantly. Then everything went black. Naruto opened his eyes and was instantly confused on what he saw, where was the gigantic fireball that was headed straight towards him? Why was he in some clearing? Where the hell did that cherry blossom tree come from?!

"_**So, you have finally come. Took you long enough.**_"said a uncaring voice. Naruto looked in the direction he heard the voice come from but all he saw was just more cherry blossom trees. "_**Are you looking for me?**_" said the voice, this time coming from behind him causing Naruto to whip around and once again looking at another tree. "Where the hell are you!" yelled the frustrated red head. "_**Tsk, tsk, that is no language for an eight year old, what would your mother think?**_"said the voice but now it was coming from every direction you looked. "She wouldn't say anything because one, she isn't here and two, all she cares about is my sister! Now show yourself already and tell what the hell is going and where the hell am I?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "And how the hell did you know I was eight?" he asked.

"_**Because I've been here the whole time. I've known you your whole life.**_" replied the voice stoically. "Then how come I've never sensed you then? Huh?" asked Naruto. "_**You've only had that technique for the last year, plus you can't sense your own soul.**_" said the voice, now directly in front of him. Now Naruto had a chance to see the person who owned that stoic voice. The person standing in front of him was 6' even, red shin guards attached to over the foot guards covered his black sock covered feet, tucked into the shin guards were purple gi pants, being held up by a white cloth belt tied into a bow that hangs down to knee level, covering his torso was a purple long sleeved gi top that had two thick white lines going down the arms with a thin black line between them, the same lines also went down the front of the shirt and went up to the high collar, over his shoulders rest a red plated armor with gold trim connecting at his chest by red strips of armor held together by a gold trim with a gold diamond shape in the center, covering his face was a kabuki style mask of a demon with a red face, two gold bars stuck out of the mask, on the forehead of the mask is a three pronged gold piece. His black hair was in a high ponytail with two mid-chest length bangs framing his mask.

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked the curious red head. "_**Right now you are in your soul scape.**_" he replied. "My soul scape?", "_**Yes your soul scape. This your soul, all of this is you along with myself.**_" the masked figure said. "Okay...why am I here?" asked Naruto. "_**You are here because you are in danger and have finally activated the shikai state of your zanpaktou.**_""Soul cutter? Is that where this sword came from? It's part of my soul? What's shikai?" "Shikai is the initial release of a zanpaktou and increases your power by 5x its current level." "So what do I have to do use shikai?" "_**You must say my name.**_" "Then what's your name?" "_**My name is...**_ "

Time seemed to pick back up again as Naruto opened his eyes showing the dull pink glow in them signifying the use of shikai. "Chire, Senbonzakura!" cried out Naruto as he lifted his sword in front of his face showing the flat side of the blade and turning it so that the edge faced his opponent. The sword in his hands soon began to disperse from the tip of the blade to guard, turning into what seemed like cherry blossoms. Senbonzakura soon made a wall in front of Naruto shielding him from the fireball that would have surely made him into nothing more then ash. "What the fuck is going on!" yelled out the bewildered B ranked missing nin. "What the hell are those things?!" he yelled out. "Your death sentence." said Naruto in a cold voice. "My death huh? As if a couple of cherry blossoms could do anything to me." replied the missing nin.

Naruto let a cold smile stretch across his face as he stoically called out his next and final attack. "Sakura Dragon." a moment later a Chinese dragon made of Senbonzakura went roaring at the missing nin who could only say two things, "Well shit." was all he could say before the dragon of sharp mini blades tore through him leaving nothing but bloody and shredded clothes behind. "Take that you asshole." Naruto said tiredly. "I need to get out of here before any shinobi in the area start wondering what has been going on." Quickly leaving the area Naruto soon made it to a safe enough distance before finally submitting to fatigue. The last thing he heard before he passed out was "Are you okay boy?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**So what did you all think? I know it needs some work here and there but as my first story I liked it and I hope the rest of you do as well. Now if I can get AT LEAST 10 reviews saying they want me to continue this story then give me 2 weeks and chapter 2 will be out soon.**

**Original technique: Sakura Dragon- rank c- makes a Chinese dragon made of Senbonzakura's petals.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Senbonzakura

**AN: Okay I'm back! Now while I didn't exactly get the 10 reviews that I wanted, I did get a few saying that I should continue the story and they have a point. I can't just end it the way I did! This story needs to be finished! So thank you to all who reviewed they were greatly appreciated! Now I know I sort of contradict myself with some of the stuff I write but that's mainly because I take breaks between writing and don't reread what I write so I forget some of the stuff that I said earlier. So sorry for that if it bothered anyone but I will try my hardest to fix that. Anyways that's all I have to say and once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and Zalz! Please update The Lightning Sage! That story is great, and I want to know if Naruto finally reunites with his family! So please get back to writing! Now onto the story!**

**Story Start!**

**Chapter 2!**

Amethyst eyes flickered open as Naruto sat up in the bed he was in. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. "_Where the hell am I?" _thought the dubious red head. His attention was then brought to the door as he sensed a chakra signature approaching, he then spread his range further and came to the conclusion that he was in an inn. There were ten more signatures on this floor but they were all considerably smaller than the one headed to his room. _"Who could that be?" _he thought, the door then opened to reveal a man that seemed to be about forty years of age if the wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth were anything to go by.

The man was 5'7" with long grey hair, that almost reaches his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head that went down to his forehead. He has a grey goatee with a long grey moustache. he was currently wearing traditional samurai armor of the Land of Iron. His eyes were coal black and held a wiseness only seen in the most seasoned of warriors. The way he carried himself screamed that of a skilled and powerful warrior and also the elegance of a diplomat. The second he saw him Naruto instantly recognized who has just walked into the room.

"Mifune." said Naruto in slight awe. Naruto was familiar with Mifune through the stories that he has heard, he is a samurai that is powerful enough to face many shinobi on equal footing and even come out on top almost every time. Naruto's favorite story of Mifune was his legendary battle against Hanzo of the Salamander, a ninja strong enough to take on the sannin and make them retreat. Mifune's skill with a blade is even respected by his mother Kushina and even all of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. In short, he was someone that Naruto looked up to when it came to kenjutsu.

"So you know my name. I'm impressed, barely anyone as young as yourself can recognize me by just apperance." commented the aged samurai. "Well someone with your skills in kenjutsu needs to be recognized or it could be a fatal mistake."replied the redhead stoically but also in a respectful tone. "So, may I ask what a boy your age is doing all the way out here and on the border of Iron country nonetheless? Also more importantly why were there shredded bloody clothes and a scratched Kiri forehead protector nearby?" asked the now very serious Mifune. "To put it simply he attacked me, so I retaliated." said Naruto taking on cold persona. "You mean to tell me that you were the one who was putting out all that chakra?" said the incredulous samurai. "I'll leave that up for you to decide." replied the small swordsmen coolly. "So again, what are you doing all the way out here? Did you get separated from your parents or...?" asked Mifune.

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of the failures that were his parents. "That is none of your concern." said Naruto darkly. "Well you are in my country making it _my_ concern, so what are you doing all the way out here." Mifune asked sternly. "MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT OF THE CLAN OKAY!" Naruto yelled out in anger. Mifune's face showed momentary shock before softening a bit at that, "What do you mean that they kicked you out? You are just a child, no decent parent would do that to their child." replied Mifune. "I don't want to talk about it." said Naruto. "Are you sure? Talking about one's problems helps ease the weight of the burden." replied the wise samurai. "It's jus- I- It all happened two days ago, on my birthday."said the now somber red head.

**XXXXXFLASH BACK!XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto opened his eyes as he got out of bed,he went straight to the bathroom an did his usual morning ritual. Just as he was tying his then back length red hair into a high ponytail he heard a sound, a second later his door burst opened as a little girl of now eight years of age bounded into the room. "Onii-chan!" yelled the girl, "It's time to get up! It's our birthday!" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing Naruto to wince in pain from the volume at which she screamed. "Natsuki, what have I told you about yelling when I'm only five feet away from you." said Naruto. Natsuki smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, something that she inherited from their father._

_Natsuki was the complete opposite of her brother, unlike him who is always so calm and collected, she was loud and brash. Naruto thought with his head and she with her fists, just like their mother. Natsuki has long sun kissed blonde hair just like their father except she wore it in the same style as their mother with a orange hair clip on the left side of her head to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue like their dads, also like their father she also had tan skin while he and his mother had pale skin. Something else that made her different from her brother was that she had six pencil thin whisker marks on her face, three on each cheek. At the time Natsuki was already wearing the clothes their mom had bought them for their party later that evening, which consisted of a long sleeved orange top with a black skirt that went down past her knees._

_"Well come on Natsuki let's go downstairs before kaa-chan gets mad at us." said Naruto warmly as he looked at his younger twin sister. She smiled brightly at him before quickly following him as they made their way downstairs. "Naruto what took you so long? You almost missed Natsuki's birthday breakfast." said his father Minato the fourth and current hokage. "_Natsuki's birthday breakfast_? Did you forget we are twins? It's my birthday too!" said Naruto loudly. "_**Oh shit he's right! Did I really forget my son's birthday!**_" thought both Minato and Kushina, who was making Natsuki's favorite breakfast dish, chocolate chip waffles. _

_"No we didin't forget, right Minato?" said Kushina nervously. "Y-yea, we were uh going to let you choose where to go for lunch." said Minato, hoping that Naruto bought the lame excuse. "I guess that makes sense." said Naruto, deciding to let the matter go and just try to enjoy his birthday. "Ok, who wants to go to the park?" said Kushina quickly changing the subject. "MEEEE!" yelled Natsuki, "C'mon onii-chan let's go to the park!" she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Naruto could never say no to his little sister, "Ok Natsu-chan, we can go to the park." said Naruto smiling warmly at his sister._

_"Yay!" yelled Natsuki in triumph as she inhaled the rest of her breakfast and ran for the door. She quickly ran back, grabbed Naruto's hand and took off again not allowing Naruto to finish his breakfast."H-hey, Natsuki-chan I wasn't done eating! I'm still hungry!" yelled Naruto, but his cries fell on deaf ears._

**========== AT THE PARK ===============**

_Once at the park Natsuki quickly let go of Naruto and went in search of her best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto on the other hand went straight for a clearing that was a little ways into the forest, that he had found about three months ago and has lately been using it for training purposes. The other kids always thought he was boring compared to his sister, who would play anything as long as it was fun, while he would much rather train, read a book, or meditate. Finally going past the bushes Naruto stopped at feeling a very small chakra signature, looking around Naruto followed the signature until he found a girl around his age crying her eyes out._

_She had bright bubble gum pink hair that went down to her shoulders. Once realizing that someone was near her she looked up with a fearful face revealing bright emerald green eyes, seeing that it was some cute pale skinned red headed boy she backed away fearfully. "Hey it's ok," said Naruto, "I'm not going to hurt you." holding out his hand, she hesitantly took it and Naruto helped her up from her knees. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" he asked. The girl looked at him with wide eyes and asked "Y-you don't notice m-my f-f-fore-h-head." she said trying to hold back her tears. Looking at her forehead Naruto noticed that it was slightly larger than normal, but he thought it made her look cute. "What about it?" he said. "D-don't you see that it's huge!" she exclaimed. "I think it makes you look beautiful." he said honestly. The girl immediately looked down with an atomic blush and said "Y-you're lying.", "No, I'm not, I think it makes you look cute." he said with a gentle smile on his face._

_Looking at the ground the girl couldn't help but blush again."Oh and before I forget, my name is Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto. The girl's eyes widened again at the mention that the person who complimented her was the Hokage's son. "M-my name is Sakura Haruno" she said. She played with the edge of her pink sun dress, as she looked up with embarrassment on her face. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked hesitantly. Naruto immediately answered back with"Of course." Looking up at him with surprise she gave him a smile that immediately made Naruto's face heat up and feel butterflies in his stomach. Smiling Naruto grabbed her hand and off they went further into the clearing laughing and smiling all the way._

_Hours had passed and for the first time since coming to this park Naruto actually enjoyed himself. He would usually would just go straight to the clearing and train 'till he dropped but this time, he played 'til he dropped. Seeing that the sun was now in the middle of the sky, indicating that it was around noon, Sakura told Naruto that she had to go eat lunch but that she would see him later tonight at his and Natski's birthday party. Giving him one last smile Skura ran through the bushes and headed home. Naruto knowing that he should go as well left to go see if Natsuki was hungry yet so they could head home so that they could go eat lunch. _

_Walking through the bushes Naruto spotted Natsuki running to their kaa-chan, who came to pick them up so that they could go eat lunch. Naruto froze though when he noticed his mother begin to leave with Natsuki, he stared in disbelief as he watched them walk further and further away from him. Anger was the first thing that Naruto felt, " _**How can they just leave me like that! Don't they remember that they have a damn son!**_" thought a now furious Naruto as he looked on at his _mother _and sister who just continued walking, never once looking back to see if their other child was their. _

_Deciding to just go home and make himself some lunch so that he wouldn't glare at his mother all through the meal, he headed home. Arriving quickly Naruto entered the kitchen and proceeded to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Finishing his lunch Naruto went upstairs to his room and decided to take a nap. Walking upstairs Naruto decided to go to his parents room so that he could sleep better, hey even though he doesn't get along with them that well doesn't mean that he doesn't feel safe when around them or something that is theirs._

**========= 3 HOURS LATER =================**

_Hearing noises downstairs Naruto quickly got out of bed and went to go investigate. Peeking around the corner he saw his parents and Natsuki walk through the door with each holding a ice cream cone. Noticing that they didn't bring him one Naruto once again felt anger but instead calmed himself down and decided to just go to his room and draw. Before he could make it all the way up the steps Minato called out, "Naruto come out I can feel your chakra signature. We need to talk." he said sternly. Rolling his eyes Naruto went downstairs and around the corner facing his family with an expressionless face. _

_"Well? What is it you wish to speak about?" said Naruto coldly. "Where the hell were you all day?" said a very angry Kushina, though inwardly surprised at the tone in his voice."Where was I? I was here at home by myself because my _parents _decided to have lunch without me." he said spitting out the word like it was poison. Looking at him with shock on their faces Minato instantly got over it and walked over to Naruto with an angry expression on his face. "Naruto we are your parents, so don't you talk to us that way." he said. "If you were my parents why is it so easy for you to forget me all the time?" asked Naruto angrily. Angered at the way their soon was talking to them Kushina walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Looking at his mother in shock Naruto couldn't believe that his mother would ever hit him. "K-kaa-chan" he said quietly. "Go to your room Naruto and don't come down until your birthday party." said Kushina angrily. With shock still on his face Naruto quietly walked up to his room._

__**4 HOURS AT THE PARTY ===================**

_Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as he put on the last piece of clothing that his mother had gotten him for the party. He was wearing a crimson long sleeved button down shirt, with black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was in the same style of being in a high ponytail, he then proceeded to head downstairs to go greet the guests that were to arrive soon. After going downstairs his mother who was wearing a crimson kimono, walked over to him and hugged him. She leaned over to him and said to him softly, "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier Naru-chan." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and apologized for his behavior._

_After breaking the hug they heard the door knock signifying that the first guests have arrived. Opening the door it revealed to be Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune who arrived first, each with two presents in their hands. Natsuki more concerned about the presents in their hands than that her godfather and mother had arrived, ran over to them and quickly started to look for the presents that belonged to her. "Natsu-chan, you are supposed to thank kiyofu, baa-chan, and shizune-nee-san for coming not just take the gifts and run."said Naruto, giving his sistera light glare. Natsuki in her trademark fashion rubbed the back of her head while smiling sheepishly and went to go greet them. _

_"Hi ero-kiyofu, baa-chan, shizune-nee-chan!"she said happily running to Jiraiya as he bent down to pick her up. "Natsuki-chan, what have I told you about calling me that?"said the whining toad sage. "Baa-chan told me to always call you that!" she exclaimed happily. Jiraiya looked over to Tsunade who was giggling along with Kushina and Shizune. "Hello Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-san, kiyofu."said Naruto respectfully. "Hi Naru-chan, how have you been kiddo?"said Tsunade leaning down to his level and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I've been...good"said Naruto, thinking back to what had happened earlier. _

_Before Tsunade could comment on why he had paused while answering, they heard a knock on the door meaning that more guests had arrived. Opening the door they were greeted by the sight of the ino-shika-cho trio and their families. "Hey there guys, glad you could make it."said Minato walking over to them. "Well you are our friend Minato, of course we would come." said Inoichi. "Plus, you are our kage as well."said Shikaku to himself. Minato though had heard him and looked at him and said. "That doesn;t mean that I don't consider you guys my friends, we grew up together."said Minato pouting. "He was just joking Minato, no need to get upset." said Chouza._

_The wives all went over to talk with Kushina, while Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru all went over to Natsuki and Naruto. "Hey Ino!" said Natsuki, giving said girl a hug. Choji and Shikamaru also greeted Natsuki but they all seemed to ignore Naruto. "__**Typical.**__" thought Naruto, before he could continue he heard the door open and felt many different signatures. The next guests to arrive was the Hyuugas, Inuzukas, Aburames, and the very nervous Harunos with a very excited Sakura. Seeing his only friend arrive at the party instantly ran over to them and excitedly greeted them, "Hey Sakura-chan!, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno__**.**__" said Naruto bowing to his elders but also grinning happily that Sakura had shown up. "Hey Naruto-kun, happy birthday!" said Sakura handing him a wrapped gift._

_The rest of the guests went over to the twins and told them happy birthday, though Naruto got considerably less birthday wishes than Natsuki. After a couple of hours of fun and games and most of the gifts have been given out, Minato gathered everyone in the backyard and had them gather 'round. "Ok now I have an announcement to make, so please would everyone quiet down." said Minato, "Now I am proud to say that Natsuki and Naruto are now old enough to sign the toad summoning contract, but before that I would like to make an announcement!" he immediately had everyone's attention."Now that I have everyone's attention I would like to make the announcement that I will be naming Natsuki as the new clan heir!" he exclaimed shocking everyone in the room. Looking at all the shocked looks Minato looked around the room confused, why weren't they cheering? _

_Naruto on the other hand looked on in betrayal at the news. Quickly he ran upstairs grabbed his sword, sealed his gifts and some changes of clothes in a scroll set it aside while he quickly changed his attire and stuffed the scroll into his pocket. Climbing out of his window a noise made him take one last look back. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was Sakura, she looked on as she saw the tears stream down his face."Naruto what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm leaving he said, I don't know when I will come back but you will be the first person to know when I get back." he said giving her a warm smile that made her heart flutter. Looking back at her one more time he jumped out of the window and into the night._

**XXXXXFLASHBACK END!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mifune looked at Naruto with sympathy in his eyes, he sighed and made his choice. "Naruto I have a question for you." he said, "Would you like to become my apprentice?" he said giving the redhead a smile. Naruto looked at him in shock and was speechless for a few seconds before speaking once again, "I would like that very much, thank you Mifune-sensei." said Naruto. "Well then its settled, get up and let us return to Iron Country." he said. Naruto quickly got out of bed, wincing for a second from his injuries grabbed his sword and his stuff and followed Mifune out of the inn. "_The day I return, no one will ever over look me again." _said Naruto with determination burning in his eyes.


End file.
